Blindly Seeing You
by Your sweetest dream
Summary: Bella's a normal girl in Forks, but one night she hits her head and when she wakes up, she can't see. Who is the man helping her as she struggles with her new blindness? And will she ever see again? AH Please read and reveiw!
1. Without Condition

**Hello, this is yet another idea that occurred to me. Please let me know what you think! **

**The song that I listened to on constant repeat while writing this is Without Condition by Ginny Owens. The lyrics don't exactly match this, but I think the tune does, plus it's just an awesome song, so I'd recommend listening to that while reading.**

**This whole story (as of my plans right now) will be in Bella's point of view.**

**Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight (lucky woman!)**

Yet another day at school had passed. It was the end of September and I was getting more used to the schedule. Junior year… woo hoo. So far, that simply meant loads of homework and not much else. I guess when I had always thought of being a Junior, I had assumed that I would have a boyfriend. A secret of mine was that I would have liked a boyfriend, someone who would love and care for me and someone who I could love in return.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem as if the right guy existed. I kicked all thoughts of guys outside of my head as I got started on my homework.

I worked late into the night, it was almost midnight by the time I had finished. I settled down, hoping I wouldn't be too tired in the morning. I fell asleep instantly.

_I was running, running towards him, the one for me. I could see him, and yet, I couldn't. I didn't know what his face looked like, and yet I knew it was handsome. I knew we were perfect for each other. I raced towards him, I was so close. He whispered my name "Bella," And suddenly I was falling…_

"Ow!" I felt my head bang against my bedside cabinet. I stumbled back into bed without opening my eyes and promptly fell back asleep, hoping to drift back into that dream…

"Beep, beep, beep."

'Ugh,' I thought to myself… mornings. The beeping was growing louder, so I promptly hit my hand over the off button. I knew where everything was so well that I did not even need to open my eyes. I flicked the switch for the lamp, clamping my eyes shut so that the light wouldn't blind me…

Was my lamp broken? No light filtered through my eyelids. I opened my eyes slowly…

And saw nothing. I looked to where my clock should have been shining, and still saw nothing. I felt my way to the window, it was still early enough in the year that the sun would be rising now, there would be some sort of light.

Again, I saw nothing.

My breathing quickened, "Dad! Help me, hurry!"

I heard his footsteps racing into the room, "What Bells? What's wrong?"

"Dad," I sobbed, "I can't see, I can't see anything."

"Seriously? Okay, take a deep breath Bells, okay, sit on the bed right here," he helped me down, "now don't move, I'll call 911."

Normally, I would have found it entertaining that Charlie was calling 911 when he was the police chief, but I was too scared to find anything funny.

I heard him talking to the emergency personnel in the room next door. I had to rely solely on my sense of sound, rather than sight.

Charlie came back in the room.

"An ambulance is on its way. Can you tell me anything that might have brought this on?"

I told him about falling out of bed the night before, but couldn't think of anything else that might have caused it.

"Dad," I whispered, "I'm scared."

"Me too Bells, but don't worry, we'll get through this."

At that point, I heard the sirens coming down our street. Charlie went down the stairs to open the door for the EMT's. I listened as they stomped up the stairs. They entered the room and introduced themselves. They began asking me all types of questions while feeling for my pulse and blood pressure. Finally, they put me in a stretcher and loaded me into the ambulance.

At the hospital, they performed multiple tests. I wasn't positive, but I had the feeling no one really knew what was happening to me.

After some hours, a doctor came in to see me.

"Well Isabella, I have to tell you, this is a very curious occasion. I am pretty sure that you lost your sight when you hit your head during the night. Most likely, something in your brain that controls your sight got pinched or cut into. At the moment, there is nothing we can do, we don't' have the technology at the present moment. I hope that this will be temporary, but there are no guarantees. You go to Forks High School, correct?"

"Yes," my voice was shaking, this could be permanent.

"Well, thankfully, they have a program for the blind there. You will stay in one classroom, but they will teach you how to read Braille and keep you up on your studies verbally. That way, if this is permanent, you will learn to live fully even without your sight. If it is temporary, as we are all hoping it will be, then you will be able to jump right back into your studies at the end of this.

I felt weak, how could this all be happening? Charlie drove us home and he helped me to my room. I lay in the bed, listening to him making arrangements with the school for me.

So much for having a fun last two years of high school. If this was permanent…

I thought of all the things I would most likely miss out on. Once again, boyfriends popped into my head. Everyone always talks about the dangers of getting too involved with someone who has too much baggage. I was pretty sure blindness might count under the baggage, or _too much effort _category.

School was bound to be horrid. Everyone was probably already curious as to why I missed school already. When I showed up blind, it was bound to cause a ruckus. Ugh! Why did this happen to me? I closed my eyes, feeling the tears leaking out of them, hoping for a miracle, wishing for my sight back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning to Charlie shaking me. I opened my eyes to see why he was in my room… and remembered. I still couldn't see.

That morning was probably the most awkward in my life. Charlie had to help me dress while also trying to not actually watch me. I hoped the outfit he had picked out was not too ugly. I felt them and was fairly sure that it was a decent enough outfit.

Charlie drove me to school early while trying to talk as if everything was normal, as if his daughter had not suddenly gone blind.

"I called your mother last night, she's going to come up here to live with us for a while."

"Mom's coming?" I felt excited for the first time since I had woken up yesterday morning. At least now, Charlie wouldn't have to dress me.

I felt the car stop and heard the engine turn off. Charlie's door opened and I heard his muffled footsteps coming closer. I felt the cool breeze from outside hitting me. Charlie's hands grabbed my arms and helped me up. With his help, I was able to walk into the front office. Charlie and the office lady spoke for a while.

"Bye Bella," Charlie's voice startled me, "I'll be back to pick you up after school."

"Okay," I suddenly felt nervous.

The nurse led me to a classroom where I met Ms. Zelansky, she would help me adjust to living without my sight. For the morning, she helped me learn how to use a cane. I was still rather clumsy with it, but I got better.

I heard the bell ring for lunch and Ms. Zelansky told me we would go to the cafeteria so I could see my friends and practice walking with my cane.

Walking in, I heard many choruses of "Bella" "Oh my gosh" "What happened?" Ms. Zelansky helped me to the table, told me she was going to leave and let me explain everything to them and that I would eat when I got back in the classroom.

I heard everyone's gasps of shock as I explained what happened yesterday and what the doctors had said.

Everyone kept telling me they were so sorry and to tell them if they could do anything. I hoped to steer them from the subject, it was just making me depressed, and they wouldn't understand anyway.

"So, anything new happening?"

Jessica was the one to pipe up, "Some new people moved in and are going to the school." I could tell she wanted to say more and probably give me her own perspective on every aspect of the life she was sure they led, but just then the bell rang. Ms. Zelansky still had not returned. I sat at the table, not trusting myself enough with the cane yet to attempt returning to my class.

I could tell by the sound of the scraping chairs and benches that everyone else was leaving. No one thought to offer me any help. I sat patiently, hoping Ms. Zelansky would return soon. The cafeteria was growing quieter. I began to feel tears in my eyes. I felt so helpless and alone. I was stuck in my own darkness, a bleak, black view.

Suddenly, a voice broke through, "Do you need some help?"

Not only was I relieved that someone was with me, but this voice was so comforting and wonderful. It sounded like velvet. I sighed, just hearing it put me in my own personal heaven.

"Yes, I 'm supposed to be going back to my class, but Ms. Zelansky isn't here and I don't trust myself to get back safely with this cane by myself."

"I'll help you, I just hope I don't get us lost, I'm new here."

"Oh, well, welcome to Forks, I'm Bella Swan.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you."

We chatted as he slowly and carefully guided me back to the room.

"Thanks so much Edward."

"It was my pleasure."

I found myself instantly attracted to him. He had been gentlemanly and courteous, but not just because I was blind. He didn't treat me as a disabled person. I felt that he saw the true me. I had no idea what he looked like, but I could see his heart, and it was the purest gold.

**There's the first chapter. I apologize about how unrealistic the whole blind class in school is, but it was the only way this would work. Just so you know, Edward is human in this. **

**Hopefully this was still exciting, but everything will get much better in the next chapters, this basically just set everything up.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!!**


	2. Living Through

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're the reason I write all my stories! **

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

**And here it is…**

_Last Time_

_I found myself instantly attracted to him. He had been gentlemanly and courteous, but not just because I was blind. He didn't treat me as a disabled person. I felt that he saw the true me. I had no idea what he looked like, but I could see his heart, and it was the purest gold._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Charlie came to the classroom and the teacher explained to both of us the program and how it would all work.

"We are going to try and teach you how to live independently, even without your sight. I'm sure you realized that after I dropped you off, I did not come back to pick you up. I was hoping you would either find your way back or have someone help you. You obviously got back here just fine. I will help you learn to read Braille and I will also verbally go over all the lessons from your other classes. I hope you will recover and be able to go back into your normal life, but just in case, I want to prepare you for the other alternative."

I knew what she was trying to say, this could be permanent.

My dad brought me home and asked me about my day. He ordered pizza, knowing that I would be unable to cook for a while, possibly forever.

I fell asleep and dreamed happy dreams, ones where I could see, ones with that perfect guy once again, but even then, I could not see his face. I wondered if it was the knowledge that I was blind leaking into my dreams, or whether my mind just didn't know how to fill the image of the perfect man. I would have to see him in real life first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up and facing the idea that I was blind all over again was much harder than I had anticipated. I felt tears spilling out of my eyes at the knowledge all over again. As I was about to get up, I heard a knock on the door, and then Charlie's footsteps pounding through the house as he rushed to get the door.

I wondered who could be calling this early. I heard the murmur of voices, but couldn't distinguish words from the mumblings.

I heard footsteps approaching my room. The door creaked, Charlie's voice broke the silence.

"Bella, there are two people to see you. One says he knows you, his name is Edward."

Edward was here? But I had just woken up, I probably looked horrible, I had not seen my reflection for over two days now, I was probably a mess.

"Hey Bella, I wanted to introduce you to my sister Alice. She thought maybe you would want some help getting dressed. She's a bit of a fashion expert and we knew you were just living with your dad. Not that he can't pick out clothes, I'm sure you can describe what you want, but Alice thought it might be less awkward if she helped."

Thank you…. I thought the words in my mind. This Alice must be an angel, I had already been dreading another changing session with Charlie.

"That's very kind of you, thank you."

"Oh, it's no problem," a voice that sounded like chimes said, I assumed this was Alice, "alright now boys, out out." I heard the door shut.

"Hey Bella, now what would you like to wear today? It's a bit chilly outside, how about jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a scarf and boots." It didn't sound very much like a question.

"Sure, that'd be great."

She helped me get dressed and chatted the whole time about their recent moving in and where they had come from. With her constant chatting, I couldn't feel at all awkward, even though she was changing my clothes.

"Oh!! You look so cute, I can't wait til Edward sees you, he was quite taken with you, you know."

"Really?" I whispered, I couldn't afford to get my hopes up too high.

"Well, of course, you liked him too, didn't you?"

"Yes, a lot."

"Awesome, this is going exactly as I'd hoped."

I couldn't help but giggle, she sounded as if she considered it her personal job to make sure we ended up perfectly in love, not that I objected to the idea.

"Alright, hold on to my arm and I'll lead you downstairs."

We walked down and once we were in the kitchen, I heard to people talking quietly.

"Dad? Edward?"

"We're right here, oh! Don't you look nice, Alice, your brother's right, you have an eye for fashion."

"Thank you Chief Swan."

"Now, none of that, you two can call me Charlie, I can't thank you enough for helping Bella out, that was extremely thoughtful of you."

"It was nothing Charlie," I heard Edward's velvet voice state, "we were also wondering if you wouldn't mind driving to school with us Bella?"

"That'd be great."

I went to school with them. I felt that with their help, I just might be able to adjust to this new way of life.

**Personally, I don't think this chapter is all that great. I really only pictured the first and last chapters in my head when I thought of this story, so I'm kind of at a loss for what to do. Let me know if you have any ideas. **

**Please review, I love to hear what you all think!**


	3. With You

**Hey, sorry for the wait, school is sooo busy right now, whenever I do have free time, I tend to not want to write. Weirdest thing, I've had to swim as exercise because I'm on crutches, and I haven't been wearing goggles, so lately, my eyes have dried out a lot. Today, I started having trouble seeing, I was driving home and I realized I couldn't see distinct shapes, just blurs (slightly scary while driving), but it gave me some good insight for this story!**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

**And on with the chapter…**

_Last Time_

"_It was nothing Charlie," I heard Edward's velvet voice state, "we were also wondering if you wouldn't mind driving to school with us Bella?"_

"_That'd be great."_

_I went to school with them. I felt that with their help, I just might be able to adjust to this new way of life. _

**A few months later…**

We fell into our own pattern for the days. I would spend class times with Ms. Zelansky, learning how to live without my sight. At lunch, my new favorite time of the day, Edward would come and lead me to the cafeteria. Alice would meet us there and us three would hang out and eat together.

I began to notice that I never heard any of my other friends near me. I wondered where they were, but Edward never seemed to want to answer. Then as Edward was guiding me to lunch one day, I overheard Lauren talking to Jessica.

"Ugh, she's such a freak, I don't know how those new kids sit next to her, it's just so weird how her eyes glance around unseeing all the time."

I knew her comment shouldn't have hurt, Lauren was just dumb, but it still stung me. I felt tears spring to my eyes and tried desperately to keep them back, I didn't want her to have the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

Apparently, I couldn't hide my facial expressions as well as I would have liked. I felt Edward pulling my arm in a different direction than the cafeteria. I followed him cautiously, it was harder to walk on unfamiliar surfaces.

"Edward, where are we?" I sighed as I heard the catch in my throat that signaled I was close to crying.

He didn't respond, I just felt myself being pulled into his arms as he hugged me tightly.

"Don't listen to what Lauren said. That little biotch has no idea what she's talking about. She's just jealous of you."

I couldn't help but scoff at his statement even as a few tears had started to roll down my cheeks.

"Edward, everything she said is completely true. And why would she be jealous of _me_, the blind girl who can't do anything on her own."

I felt him grab my chin and turned my face, I assumed so that he was looking into my eyes, a few more tears spilled when I realized the impossibility of me looking back into his.

"Isabella Swan, never say that about yourself. You are blind, so what? First off, it's most likely temporary, but even if it's not, whether you can see or not does not define who you are. Bella, I have gotten to know you in the last few months and I have come to be amazed and the way your inner beauty shines through. You are kind, compassionate, funny, smart, and absolutely amazing, and…" he paused, his tone sounded a little embarrassed, "…and drop-dead gorgeous."

I started, I hadn't been expecting that. Edward and I were friends, and I had known from the beginning that I really liked him, but I wasn't sure how he felt about me. When he described how he saw me, I thought that perhaps he was attracted to me as well.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the thought.

"Thanks Edward," I murmured, "thanks for everything, for sticking with me as I adjust to this, for being my friend."

I wouldn't want it any other way. I felt as if he was closer to me, I obviously could not see him, but I just had that instinctual feel as if he was moving closer to my face. I felt something light touch my lips… Edward. I sighed and let my lips move with his, I wanted this, I knew I did.

Why then did the tears start to truly flow then?

"Bella, what's wrong? I'm sorry, was that too forward?" Edward's concerned voice broke the silence.

"No, it's not that, I am really happy you kissed me, it's just that, whenever I pictured my first kiss, I always pictured ending it by opening my eyes and looking into the face of the guy I love."

"I'm sorry, I know I can't relate, but Bella, I want to make sure you know this beyond a doubt, I don't care that you're blind, you're perfect the way you are, I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Thanks Edward."

I sighed, while I was still ecstatic that Edward cared for me, I really wished I could see his face. I didn't realize how much it mattered to me until he kissed me, I knew he must be gorgeous, his character and aura was so beautiful that I had no doubt that his face and body must match.

We were walking towards the cafeteria, as we sat down, I got an idea.

"Edward, can you describe yourself to me?"

"Um, sure, well, I guess I have bronze-ish hair, it's kind of a weird color, but ya. I have green eyes, palish skin, about the same as yours. I'm about six feet tall, and that's it."

"Okay, I don't want this to sound weird, but I'm trying to form a mental picture of you in my head, would you mind if I touched your face to try and get the shape of it in my head."

"Um sure, no problem."

He helped guide my hands to his face, I moved slowly, figuring poking him in the eye or accidentally picking his nose would ruin the moment. My fingers traced over the planes of his face, from what I could see, I guessed he was more attractive than I had even imagined. My desire to really see him increased tenfold.

"You're beautiful Edward," I whispered. He seemed to know I didn't mean it in a bad way.

"Not really."

"Trust me, I'm blindly seeing you, perhaps that actually makes it clearer. From what I can feel, I know you're gorgeous, but more than that, I know your heart, and that's what really makes you beautiful."

My hands were still on his face and I traced his lips and slowly leaned up, keeping my hand on his lips so I knew where I was going. I kissed him lightly on the lips, just to covey my belief.

I felt his hand trace my cheekbone, "thank you," he whispered.

"Anytime."

**I know a lot of you are probably going to think that I rushed this, but the whole vision I really had for this story was the first and last chapters, so I didn't really want to spend too much time for the months in between. **

**The next chapter will be the last.**

**Please please review, not kidding, it will make me review faster. When I put a lot of work into a story, and then don't get many reviews, I tend to procrastinate with reviewing. So, review and there will be an update quicker, I promise!!**


	4. Forever and Always

**Hey, sorry for the wait, my schedule's so crazy! The only reason I have time to write now is because I have the flu and am stuck at home. This is the last chapter, thanks to everyone who read it! **

**Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight, not me.**

"_Trust me, I'm blindly seeing you, perhaps that actually makes it clearer. From what I can feel, I know you're gorgeous, but more than that, I know your heart, and that's what really makes you beautiful." _

_My hands were still on his face and I traced his lips and slowly leaned up, keeping my hand on his lips so I knew where I was going. I kissed him lightly on the lips, just to convey my belief. _

_I felt his hand trace my cheekbone, "thank you," he whispered._

"_Anytime."_

I could not stop smiling after lunch. Edward cared for me, even though I was blind and might not be the easiest person to hang around. Despite all my flaws, he saw the true me and loved me. Edward and Alice drove me home from school and I could feel Edward's finger circling my hand the entire ride home. Alice, of course, was ecstatic about the whole relationship and claimed she knew it was coming the whole time. Normally, Edward would drop me off at my house and both of them would do homework or help me, as much as they could, with my Braille reading until Charlie came home. Edward had recently begun making dinner while I told him what ingredients he would need. He had heard what a terrible cook Charlie was, so he was my life saver.

Today, however, as Edward opened my door and grabbed my hand to help me out, I heard the sound of metal clinking and then being caught.

"Did you just throw your keys?"

"Yes, Alice is driving home."

"Oh, bye Alice."

"Bye Bella, you two have fun."

I heard the engine purr to life and the sound grew quieter until I knew she had driven on to the next street.

"Why couldn't she stay at my house today?"

"She could, but I think she thought we might like some alone time."

I couldn't help the widening smile that was forming on my face. _Thank you Alice, my new best friend_, I thought.

Edward led me inside and onto the couch.

"Bella, this might sound strange, but would you mind if I felt your face like you did mine? I'll close my eyes so I can't see anything, I want to know what you experience."

"Sure"

I heard his slow breathing and I could sense his fingers were mere millimeters from my face. I felt the instant connection as his fingers lightly traced my facial features. There was a slight burn in a trail where his fingers went. I yearned for more.

After a few minutes of this, Edward removed his hand. I felt as his lips connected with mine and they danced together aw we both celebrated our new relationship.

When we needed air, we broke apart and Edward kissed my face, my eyes, my nose, covering the path that his fingers had traced.

"Bella," his voice was rough, "you're the one I've been waiting for. All my life, I've known I would someday find the girl of my dreams, the one who would make me a better man, encourage me, love me, and someone who I could do the same to. I figured it would take me at least until I was 18, but apparently I'm lucky. Because I know you're the one, there's no doubt in my mind."

I sat there in shock, could this guy get any more perfect?

"I feel the same way about you too, I'm so glad I found you now, especially since I have all the other crazy stuff going on."

Our agreement was then expressed in a method that did not need words.

I went to bed that night with a smile on my face as I thought back to the day's events. I drifted in to a dream that seemed oddly familiar **(see Ch. 1 if this doesn't ring a bell) **

_I was running, running towards him. He was the one for me, and I felt the pull on my heart, leading me towards him. I couldn't see him exactly, and yet I knew he was handsome. "Bella," he whispered ._

The dream abruptly changed, because I recognized the dream, it was Edward.

_Suddenly, everything became extremely clear. The colors almost hurt my eyes. I knew the trees were a brilliant green, and yet, they held nothing to Edward's eyes that glowed wonderfully while holding a window to his even more wonderful soul. The wood was a brown-red, but it could not hold my glance. Instead, my eyes fixed on Edward's copper hair. Everything about him was perfect. I moved toward him as I whispered his name in response. _

I woke up as I fell to the floor. I opened my eyes instinctually even though I didn't expect to see anything.

I was wrong.

My room was dark, but the moon made it light enough that I could make out the form of my bed and see the faint lines of the carpet. I didn't move, worried that if I made one wrong move it would go away.

After a while, I slowly got up and tread over to Charlie's room.

"Dad?" I whispered, shaking him slightly.

"Bella? What are you doing up?"

"Dad, I can see again!"

Charlie sat up instantly, "really Bells? That's great, come on, I'll drive you to the hospital so they can check everything."

We spent the rest of the night at the hospital where they ran a bunch of tests on me.

I was released at about 6 am, completely clear. I reveled in the sensation of walking without limitations. I loved looking at everything I could.

Suddenly, I thought of an idea, "Dad, could we wait until later today to tell everyone that I'm better?"

"Sure, if you want."

"I do, I want it to be a surprise."

We got home just in time for me to take a quick ten minute nap before Alice came bounding into my room.

"Bella! I have the perfect outfit for today. It just screams 'I just got with my dream guy'"

I had to be careful and not let my eyes connect with anything as I was, to Alice's knowledge, still blind.

The outfit consisted of dark blue jeans, a flowy gray and white top, and black boots. It really was a very cute outfit. I got the feeling I had been very well dressed the last 3 months. Alice was cute too, she had short, spiky hair and was really tiny.

She helped me get dressed and put some makeup on me. After helping me down the stairs, she brought me to Edward. I stopped in my tracks, while he was obviously the man from my dreams, in reality, he was so much more beautiful.

"Edward." I ran to him and hugged him as he picked me up and spun in a circle. My heart pounded as I looked into his eyes, "you are beautiful, inside and out, now that I can actually see both."

"You can really see again?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"That's so exciting," he picked me up and spun me around again.

At that point, I couldn't wait any longer. Now that I could see his lips, they seemed even more inviting. I kissed him fiercely, passionately, and with as much love as I possessed. For I knew I could love this wondrous man for all of eternity.

The End

**All right, there's an outtake from this chapter that I was going to end with, but I liked this ending better. If you review, I will send you the outtake, so you get to see the other people's reactions. Even if you're reading this much after I finished writing this, I have it saved on my computer, so feel free to leave a review.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed!!**

**Review please!**


End file.
